Compounds having a diaminoazothiophene structure are useful not only as an intermediate to produce agricultural chemicals, physic and dye but also as coloring material in themselves.
However, compounds having an azothiophene ring system with no substituting group are very unstable so that diaminoazothiophene compounds have not been isolated, because amino group, substituting groups and like electron-donating makes azothiophene compounds unstable. Thus, it is reported that only azothiophene compounds stabilized by electron attractive groups have been isolated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a diaminoazothiophene compound useful as an intermediate to obtain agricultural chemicals, physic and dye, and also as a coloring material, and a method for preparing the compound.